This invention relates to labels with adhesive attached booklets mounted thereon and the processes and devices for creating such a label. The adhesive may be a spot applied to the surface of the label or it may be of any desired shape and/or size.
A wide variety of different forms, shapes and configurations of labels for multiple purposes are well known in many industries and having many applications. In some fields of activity, specific types of labels are required to meet certain needs and disclosure requirements. As an example of such an activity, containers or bottles for pharmaceuticals, drugs and/or over-the-counter medicines may require by law or regulation that certain information pertinent to the contents of the container be disclosed on the container to the ultimate or end user. Further, in hospital settings, other labels may require slings or hangers or suspension mechanisms for inverting a container to which the label is attached such as a bottle in certain applications, such as for use in association with intravenous feed tubes.
Still other types of labels may require peel-off or supplemental portions as a component thereof that can be removed by the end user, with information printed thereon. Such a peel-off portion may either be discarded after reading and use, or it may be used or re-used in certain manners. In this regard, a peel-off section of a label may, for example, be used for placement on a patient's medical chart in a hospital setting as evidence that a certain medication was administered or procedure performed. Such a section of the label thus becomes part of the medical record of the patient, and can represent a shorthand, expeditious and convenient mechanism for entering and recording information.